


A whole another meaning to juicing

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Jogging, Juicing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides he wants to juice while Sauli goes out for his morning jog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole another meaning to juicing

**Author's Note:**

> This came up out of the blue while I cookin my dinner and was cutting a cucumber up, I wondered if Sauli had tried it as a juice/smoothie and then the main line 'juicing my fruit' came to mind and well....
> 
> Types this up on my phone and am posting it same way so any mistakes is totally my phones fault.

"What are you doing"

 

"Juicing my fruit"

 

It was bad...real bad almost worse than a bad line from a bad porno yet Adam still laid there, hand on his dick, stroking and squeezing as sauli stood in the door way, his shirt in hand and sweat running down his tanned chest from his morning jog Adam had said he would miss out on.

 

"I knew you said you wanted to juice but really Adam...jerking off was not what I had in mind" Sauli told him as he finally moved in to their bedroom and started to walk towards the hamper where he dropped his shirt in.

 

"I was going but then I got distracted" Adam murmured as his hand slowly ran back up his length before dropping again, his blue eyes trained on Sauli's body  as he moved towards Adam on the bed.

 

The moment Sauli was undressed and naked, the words of going for a shower was lost within a shout as Adam lunged up from his spread position and grabbed Sauli by the hips before tugging him down and rolling on top.

 

"Gross Adam I only changed the sheets yesterday" Sauli told him as he grinned and rutted down in to his boyfriends hips.

 

"Might as well stay sweaty then to shower and get sweaty all over again" Adam whispered against the hollow of Saulis throat, his only response was a small grunt as his cock pressed against Saulis thigh. "Got all distracted by your gorgeous body, looked out the window and saw you pass and god baby you looked so hot" Adam murmured against his boyfriends skin as he slowly worked his lips down over his chest, fingers sipping over sweaty skin before he dug them in over his hips harder as his lips found the small treasure trail under Saulis belly button.

 

"Words Adam" Sauli spoke out as his fingers dance over freckled shoulders, "you just didn't want to go jogging...wanted to stay home and jerk off so you get me here" He groaned out as Adams lips sucked a mark up on his lower stomach, a huffed breath against already heated skin as he laughed. 

 

"Wanted to juice and have one for when you got home" Adam shrugged as he glanced up at his boyfriend, "just didn't expect to stroke so slow for it to build" There was a glimmer in his eyes which had Sauli smirking before Adam wiped it away with hot breath ghosting over his groin. 

 

"Shit...I think I like this juicing better" Sauli cursed out, head thrown back as a hot and wetness swallowed down around him. 


End file.
